You Go To My Head
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: "I think you know what I like," Ginny said, holding eye-contact with her. As their eyes locked, Hermione felt her stomach jump, noticing perhaps not for the first time how entrancing her eyes really were...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: So, it's been a while… Firstly, I must apologise about the lack of updates. I've been on exchange in la Suisse since February and before that I had some family issues. So family, study and travelling are my excuses lol. My bad. Europe is amazing though, life is pretty fucking good right now. In any case, I do hope you guys enjoy this one. It's similar in terms of structure to Suddenly I See, and I'm so glad I've managed to do another like it. This has been inspired by and is dedicated to Olivia, who was kind enough to visit me here about a month ago. I hope you enjoy it, gorgeous. I'll be seeing you soon!**

**Please remember to review guys, they are always appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

**You Go To My Head**

Hermione could feel butterflies swimming around in her stomach as she lay wide awake next to Ginny. She was entirely sure that what was inevitable to happen was not the best idea either woman had had. But then, she supposed, she had encouraged it throughout the night. Her back was to the redhead and they were pressed together, their bodies moulding perfectly. Ginny had her arm around the brunette's body, dangerously close to her breasts (which were probably going to fall out of her tank top soon), and she knew exactly what the redhead intended on doing with their proximity.

* * *

_As Ginny scored against Ron, Hermione laughed, jumping up and cheering loudly for the youngest Weasley girl, "Kick his butt, Gin!"_

"_That's a bit mean," Ron pouted, glaring at his sister as she did a victory lap around the backyard, laughing as well._

"_Ron, you should know by now that women are ruthless when they play against boys," Harry said, grinning at his friend. "You're always better to be on their side, rather than against them."_

"_Hey, I didn't choose to be on the other team," Ron grumbled, fetching the make-shift Quaffle and throwing it to Draco. "I wanted to be on your team."_

"_You snooze, you lose, Ron," Ginny said, laughing at her brother still. "Should've got here on time."_

"_It's not my fault I had to work later than normal," he said, still pouting. "How about a five minute time-out, then?"_

"_Sure, it'll give me some more time to do my victory laps," Ginny said, grinning at him. She quickly flew down to the ground, stopping in front of Hermione and looking at her expectantly._

"_Why're you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at her and setting her almost empty glass of wine aside._

"_You're coming to do a victory lap with me," the redhead said, holding out a hand and gesturing for her to come closer._

_The brunette laughed nervously and shook her head, "No way, Gin. You know how I am about brooms and flying."_

_Ginny grinned and hopped off her broom, walking to Hermione and pulling her to her feet by her wrists, "I'll keep you safe, I promise. I think I should do a victory lap with my good luck charm, though."_

"_Alright, fine, but if you dive suddenly or anything like that, I will have to hex you," Hermione said, reluctantly getting on the back of Ginny's broom._

"_I promised I'd keep you safe, didn't I?" Ginny said, getting on in front of her and pulling her arms forward to wrap them around her waist. She turned her head to look back at Hermione and winked, "I'd never let anything happen to you."_

* * *

Harry's snoring broke the silence as Ginny resumed tracing small circles over the fabric of her shirt just beneath her breasts, making Hermione gasp slightly. He suddenly shifted in the other side of the bed, knocking Ginny's hand over to Hermione's breast, making her breathe in sharply. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be swooping all around her insides as Ginny didn't move her hand, merely continuing to trace the small circles over her nipple now.

* * *

"_Game, set, match!" Ginny exclaimed as she threw the Quaffle past Ron for the last time._

"_You're so damn competitive," Ron grumbled, throwing his hands up in a vain attempt to stop Ginny from scoring._

"_You're just pissed that we kicked your butt," Ginny said, grinning at her older brother._

"_You're a professional Quidditch player," Ron retorted. "As if anyone can expect to beat you."_

_Ginny just laughed and shrugged, "Then why are you grumbling about losing?"_

"_You know he's a sore loser," Hermione said to her as she landed on the ground._

_Ginny merely smiled and shrugged, "He'll get over it. Besides, it's just a friendly game between friends. I don't see Draco or Neville complaining."_

"_You're not related to either of them, so you probably don't annoy them as much," Hermione said, not bothering to hide the grin on her face as Ron threw the Quaffle frustratingly at the opposite end of the pitch. "Maybe you should lay off?"_

_The redhead laughed again, "No, I'll just give him some alcohol, that'll make him forget about it."_

_Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, "Alright, let's go get it then."_

"_Hey, where's my congratulatory kiss?" Ginny asked, smirking at her._

_Hermione laughed and stood up to kiss her cheek tenderly, "Congratulations."_

"_Why, thank you," the redhead said, still smirking as her hand found Hermione's and squeezed it gently._

* * *

Hermione could feel it harden almost instantly, and felt the wetness intensify between her legs. She lifted her head to look back at the redhead, chewing on her bottom lip. Ginny looked back at her with smirking eyes, pinching her nipple gently.

"Is this a bad idea?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm just comparing cup sizes," the redhead replied, grinning slightly.

* * *

"_I'm pretty sure that that was the worst defeat Ron's suffered since we left school," Ginny said thoughtfully as they walked back towards the Burrow, a little further back from everyone else._

_Hermione smiled and nudged the redhead, their hands touching briefly and making her stomach jump slightly, "That was a little mean of you, you know."_

"_He's an adult, he's just going to have to learn to deal," Ginny said, shrugging slightly, nudging her back and causing their hands to touch again. Hermione couldn't help biting down on her bottom lip as she felt her stomach do a somersault. She looked down at their hands for a second, wanting to touch them for a moment longer._

"_You're probably right," she said, finally, looking back up at Ginny._

"_Well, I probably beat him in such a devastating fashion because of my good luck charm," she said, winking at her._

_Hermione grinned, "I'm sure my hugs and kisses helped immensely."_

"_Of course they did," Ginny said, very matter-of-factly. "Especially since you're clearly the most attractive person here."_

_Hermione laughed and nudged her again, their hands rubbing up together for a couple seconds longer than they had before. As her stomach did another somersault, the brunette could've sworn that the redhead had almost taken her hand in hers._

* * *

Hermione couldn't help smiling back at her before moving her arm around to Ginny's hip, slipping her fingers past her pyjamas and beginning to move them down slowly. She could feel Ginny's hips shudder slightly as she touched her wetness, feeling a sense of satisfaction as she realised just how wet she was. She began to move her fingers in slow circles, making Ginny pause in her rubbing. The brunette couldn't help grinning as she removed her hand from her breast to brush her hair away from her neck, lowering her lips to it and nibbling on her skin.

* * *

"_How about some music?" Neville asked, bringing a round of drinks to the table._

"_Not a bad idea," Harry remarked, frowning slightly. "Ron, where do your parents keep the wireless?"_

"_Probably in the kitchen somewhere," he said, setting his beer aside and standing up._

"_Do you think we could listen to muggle music on it?" Ginny asked them._

_Harry grinned, "You want to listen to muggle music?"_

_Ginny shrugged, "Hermione showed me some a little while ago, and it was pretty cool."_

"_What did she show you?" he asked._

"_Someone called Billie Holiday and someone else called Frank Sinatra, I think," Ginny said, frowning as she remembered the names. She turned to Hermione, "Is that right?"_

_Hermione smiled and nodded, "Harry, if you can find the wireless, I can cast a spell on it to play some Billie and Frank."_

"_I didn't know you had such good taste in music, Hermione," he said, smiling at her before he turned to walk into the house._

_Ginny inched a little closer to Hermione on the bench they were sharing, "So, what about you and Harry, then?"_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, turning her body towards her so that their thighs and hips were pressed up against each other, "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, you've been talking about being single for so long," Ginny said, shrugging at her. "Why not Harry?"_

_The brunette smiled as she looked back at the house, seeing Harry and Ron coming back, holding the wireless. "No, I don't think so. Honestly, I don't think I could be with any of the boys I know."_

_Ginny nodded and shifted slightly, crossing her legs so that the top one now rested on Hermione's shin, "Fair enough. What about women?"_

_Hermione turned her head back to look at her and smiled, shrugging, "I don't know. I haven't been with a woman in a while, so I haven't really thought about it."_

"_You should," the redhead said softly as the boys arrived at the table._

* * *

The redhead's hips were rocking back and forth against Hermione's fingers wantonly, urging the brunette to move faster. She had long since stopped nibbling on Hermione's neck, and suddenly pulled her closer, making the brunette turn around. Hermione pulled her hand out from between Ginny's legs and smirked slightly as she moved on top of the redhead, slipping her thigh between her legs.

"What's up?" she whispered, taking Ginny's wrists and pinning them above her head, not letting her kiss her just yet.

"Me," the redhead whispered back, chewing on her bottom lip. "And you."

* * *

_They were all sitting outside for a long time, drinking more alcohol and reminiscing about their school days. Despite the fact they'd only been out of school for five years (four for Ginny and Luna), it was still fun to remember those recent years. Neville and Dean had lit a bonfire, so they'd moved the benches to surround it for extra warmth on the cool spring night. Ginny and Hermione were still sharing their bench, and still sitting very close together in spite of the warmth the fire provided._

"_I'm thinking about cutting my hair," Ginny announced at some stage._

"_Why?" Lavender asked her, frowning slightly. "It's so pretty."_

_The redhead shrugged, "I don't know, I just feel like I need a change."_

"_So, you want to look even more like a lesbian?" Ron asked her, grinning slightly._

_Ginny shot him a death glare, "You're just jealous that I manage to pull hotter women than you do."_

_Hermione stifled a giggle as Ron turned pink, noting that everyone else around the fire seemed to be doing the same thing. He opened his mouth to retort back at her, but Malfoy cut across him,_

"_She's right, Ron, all the fangirls who follow the Harpies around are incredibly hot," he said, smirking at the youngest Weasley boy._

_Ron closed his mouth and shrugged, taking another swig of his beer._

_Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny, who still looked slightly angry at her brother. "Don't worry about him," she said softly, leaning into her. "I think you'd look hot with short hair."_

* * *

"I see," Hermione murmured, rubbing her thigh against Ginny insistently, making the redhead close her eyes and toss her head back slightly. "And you were just comparing cup sizes, huh?"

Ginny immediately grinned and shrugged slightly, trying to lean up to kiss her, "I like to compare."

Hermione stayed just out of her reach and grinned back down at her, rocking her hips forward again, evoking a small moan from Ginny's lips. "I wish Harry wasn't here so you could do that a little louder," she whispered, leaning down and finally kissing her lips gently. They were soft and moist, and Ginny responded with passion, opening her mouth to tug at Hermione's bottom lip with her teeth, before their tongues touched, slipping smoothly around each other.

"We could always wake him and make him go away," Ginny murmured through the kiss.

Hermione released her wrists and lay down on top of her, sighing slightly, "No, I don't want to tell him to do that. You'll just have to be quiet."

The redhead bit her bottom lip and shrugged slightly, "I'll do my best, but I'm not promising anything."

* * *

"_So, how long has it been?" Ginny asked her, finishing off her beer in one gulp and reaching for a new one._

_Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, "Since what?"_

_Ginny grinned slightly and shrugged, "Since you've had sex."_

_Hermione smiled nervously, "Why?"_

_Ginny shrugged again, "Just wondering."_

"_I don't know if I want to tell you," Hermione said, chewing on her bottom lip as she finished her drink off too._

"_Come on," Ginny said, reaching for another beer and handing it to her._

"_Are you trying to get me drunk in the hopes that I'll tell you?" Hermione asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow at her._

_The redhead laughed as she popped off both the caps on the bottles, "I'd never do that, Hermione."_

"_Yes, I suppose I'm already tipsy enough to tell you," she said, smiling as she sipped her beer. "Alright, it's been two years."_

_Ginny coughed as she tried not to choke on the beer she'd just tried to swallow and looked at Hermione with wide eyes, "Two years?"_

_Hermione smiled and shrugged, "Yep."_

"_That's a long time to go without an orgasm," Ginny murmured, still looking at her with wide eyes._

_Hermione snorted, "Gin, there's always self-service, and I've yet to find someone who can do that to me."_

"_That sounds like a challenge," Ginny said, beginning to grin._

_The brunette laughed and nudged her, "Take it anyway you want, but it's the truth."_

_Ginny merely smiled at her and sipped her beer, swallowing without difficulty this time, and leaning into Hermione a little closer than before._

* * *

Hermione couldn't help smiling as she slid down Ginny's body slowly, coming face to face with her chest. "I suppose that's all I can ask for," she murmured, popping the top two buttons of Ginny's shirt open and kissing the centre of her chest tenderly.

Ginny sighed happily as the brunette moved her lips across to the centre of her right breast, darting her tongue out to lick it quickly. It immediately responded, and as Hermione enclosed her mouth around the sensitive skin, Ginny arched her back into her, sighing again and her hips jerking slightly as Hermione sucked and nibbled on her.

* * *

"_I'm tired," Harry announced, yawning widely and stretching his arms out. "We need to figure out where everyone is sleeping tonight too."_

"_There are two beds in my room, two in the twins' room, just one in Bill's, a double in Percy's room, a double in Charlie's room, and a double in Ginny's room," Ron said thoughtfully. "Parvati and Padma can share Charlie's, Lavender and Luna can sleep in Percy's, Malfoy in Bill's, Dean and Seamus in the twins', and Neville and I can sleep in my room. Harry, you don't mind sleeping with Ginny and Hermione, do you?"_

_Hermione grimaced slightly as Harry shrugged, "No, as long as the girls don't mind."_

"_It's okay," Ginny said, glancing at Hermione. "My bed's big enough for three people."_

"_Any complaints?" Ron asked, looking at everyone. No one voiced any, so he smiled, "Alright, that's sorted then."_

"_I'll try not to snore for you guys," Harry said, grinning at the girls._

_Hermione smiled weakly at him, "Thanks for the consideration."_

"_I'm going to go to bed, then," Harry said, standing up._

_Hermione sighed softly as she watched him walk away, not noticing that Ginny was doing the same thing._

* * *

"We could just go out into the living room," Ginny murmured as she restrained herself from moaning as Hermione sucked deeply.

"I don't know if I can wait that long to taste you," Hermione murmured back as she began to trail kisses down Ginny's stomach.

The redhead shivered with anticipation as Hermione hooked her fingers in the waistband of her pyjama shorts and inched them down slightly, kissing her abdomen tenderly.

"Cast a silencing charm, at least," Ginny mumbled, covering her face with her hands.

The brunette laughed softly and looked up at her, "Can you reach my wand?"

Ginny nodded and grabbed her wand from the bedside table, passing it to her with trembling fingers.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Hermione cast the silencing charm over Harry's ears, tossing the wand back to the bedside table.

"Now he can't hear anything," she said, smirking as she tugged insistently on the redhead's shorts. "So you can make as much noise as you want."

* * *

"_This was a great idea," Seamus remarked grinning at those who hadn't gone to bed yet. It was just him, Dean and Malfoy, along with Hermione and Ginny who had opted to hang out for a while longer. "Not a bad way to catch up."_

"_We're lucky that mum and dad decided to go away," Ginny said, smiling at him. "It would've been fine if we were at Grimmauld Place, and we'd probably all have our own beds, but Harry just doesn't have the open space to have a good Quidditch game."_

"_And that's the most important thing," Malfoy said, winking at her._

_She grinned, "Any excuse to embarrass Ron."_

_Everyone chuckled around the fire, making Hermione smile as she leaned into Ginny to rest her head on her shoulder._

"_He definitely deserved it after that lesbian comment he made," Dean said, throwing an irritated look back at the house._

"_He was just being an ass," Ginny said, shrugging as she put her arm around Hermione, pulling her a little closer. "I beat him at Quidditch so he was trying to get me back with some stupid ignorant comment."_

"_Well, he definitely failed at that too," Hermione said, gazing into the fire. "Do you want to go inside?" she asked, turning her head to look up at her. "I'm a little cold."_

_The redhead smiled and nodded._

"_We'll hang out here for a while longer," Malfoy said, a smirk forming around his eyes. "Have a good night, girls."_

* * *

Ginny grinned, chewing on her bottom lip as she lifted her hips to let Hermione slide her shorts and underwear off. It was very dark in the room, but a small sliver of moonlight had managed to slip its way through the curtains, drawing a silver line from Ginny's left, bare hip, diagonally across her abdomen and leaving her body just below her breast. Hermione could see her eyes though, and they almost seemed as though they were looking past her face, seeing right through to her very soul. As the brunette shifted across to straddle one of her thighs, her eyes seemed to flash, suddenly looking very impatient. Hermione smiled and leaned forward to press her thigh against Ginny's moist centre, placing her hands either side of her body, and rocking her hips forward gently. The redhead arched her back, breathing through her nose and still looking up at her with those enchanting eyes. Before either woman knew it, they were kissing again, and Hermione was rocking her hips back and forth, making Ginny clutch at her shoulders.

* * *

"_Do you want to go to bed?" Ginny asked her as they made their way back into the house._

"_I'd like to hang out for a while longer," Hermione said, glancing back at the fire. "We could sit in the living room."_

_Ginny smiled and nodded, following her into the living room, where they both sat down on the couch together, Hermione in the centre of the couch and Ginny sitting on the end, facing her with her legs crossed._

"_So, when do you have to go back to training?" Hermione asked._

"_In a few weeks. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to have a little Quidditch game, it's not a bad warm-up for when the season starts back up again," Ginny said, shrugging slightly. "Though normally I wouldn't play so hard against the others."_

_Hermione laughed softly, "Of course, because you're considerate like that."_

_Ginny grinned and smacked her shoulder lightly, "I seem to remember you saying that Ron deserved it."_

_Hermione grinned back at her, smacking her back and saying, "That's entirely beside the point."_

"_I'm sure it is," Ginny said, still smiling at her._

* * *

Their kiss was broken as Ginny groaned loudly, one of her hands finding its way down to the back of Hermione's thigh and pulling her closer, grinding her hips into it. Hermione smirked and bit her bottom lip, suddenly quite thankful that Ginny had suggested the silencing charm, and sat up slightly, pulling Ginny's hand off her leg, beginning to slide down her body, planting wet kisses all down her torso.

As she reached the redhead's hips, she moved her kisses to one side, sliding down further in the bed as she settled herself between her legs. Ginny bent her legs at the knees and let Hermione pull them over so they were over her shoulders, hips twitching each time the brunette touched her. Turning her head, Hermione kissed Ginny's inner thigh tenderly, moving her hands up to grip at the redhead's hips firmly, before nibbling gently on her skin.

"Hermione," Ginny groaned, squirming against her lips and trying to force the brunette's mouth to move a little closer to where she needed her most.

"You don't like being teased?" Hermione asked in a low, sultry voice, pausing in her kissing and looking up at the redhead's face.

Ginny bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head, making the brunette laugh softly,

"What's the magic word?"

"_Please_ fuck me," Ginny breathed, her hips twitching again and moaning as Hermione kissed her thigh again, sucking in on it.

* * *

"_So, what about you?" Hermione asked her, looking sideways at the redhead._

"_What about me?"_

"_When was the last time you had sex?"_

_Ginny grinned slightly and leaned back against the armchair of the couch, "Maybe a month ago."_

_Hermione smiled and nodded, "Fair enough." Looking back at her, she frowned slightly, "Do you want to stretch your legs out?"_

"_Don't mind if I do," Ginny said, smiling at her, stretching her legs out and placing them on Hermione's lap._

"_Was it with a random fan again?" she asked, placing her hands on top of Ginny's legs._

"_You say that like it's a bad thing," Ginny replied, raising an eyebrow at her._

_Hermione looked at her and smiled, "No, I think you should have as much fun as you'd like."_

_Ginny laughed, "Well, I won't deny that it's an ego boost whenever one of them comes up to me and gushes about how much they like the way I play."_

"_It sounds like there should be a 'but' at the end of that sentence," Hermione said, running her fingernails gently along the length of Ginny's shin, before circling her thumb around her kneecap._

_She shrugged, "I suppose I'm getting to the stage where it's not something that I want to do as much anymore."_

"_Sex with random girls?"_

_Ginny nodded and sighed slightly, "It's fun, and all, but it's not really... fulfilling."_

_Hermione nodded as well, trailing her fingernails a little further up her legs. "So, you're finally ready to settle down?"_

_Ginny smiled and leaned her head against the back of the couch, watching Hermione's fingers as they continued making tracks along her thighs, "I'm ready to give a relationship a shot. I've just got to find someone now. Preferably not a crazed fan."_

_The brunette laughed, and looked up at her again, "Someone who doesn't have a shrine to you, right?"_

_Ginny grinned, "Isn't that the definition of a crazed fan?"_

* * *

"Well, since you asked nicely," Hermione murmured, holding Ginny's hips in place as she finally moved her head forward, darting her tongue out as she came into contact with the redhead's moist skin.

Ginny sighed happily and threw her head back down onto the pillow, moving her hips around in slow circles as Hermione curled her tongue around her clit, marvelling at how incredibly _good_ she tasted; salty, but sweet at the same time. She smirked into the redhead's flesh as she heard her moan softly, one hand reaching down to twist her fingers through her hair and grip at the back of her head, the other going to clutch the bed sheets beneath her.

She moved her tongue from side to side, up and down and around in circles, evoking more moans from Ginny, and making Hermione's stomach lurch with excitement. She quickened her pace, practically purring on the redhead's clit now, wanting to make her cry out louder, to make her moan her name out.

* * *

"_You've got nice legs," Hermione said softly, paying close attention to the way Ginny's muscles flexed and relaxed as she continued trailing her fingernails up and down them._

_Ginny smiled, "Thank you. You've got... very dextrous fingers."_

_Hermione laughed and looked sideways at her, "Thank you, I think."_

"_Hey, that's a quality that I always look for in a woman," Ginny said, winking at her._

_The brunette laughed again, "I'm sure you do. I think you should take these off, though," she said, tugging slightly at the tight trousers she was wearing._

_The redhead grinned slightly and raised an eyebrow, "You're trying to get me out of my pants, aren't you?"_

_Hermione grinned back at her, "No, I can just see that you're getting a little warm. Besides, your Quidditch jersey is long enough that it'll cover you."_

_Ginny laughed softly and shrugged, "Fair enough, it is a little warm in here."_

_Hermione watched in quiet satisfaction as she lifted her hips and unbuttoned her trousers, pushing them past her hips and letting the brunette slide them down her legs. Hermione folded them up and placed them on the empty spot next to her on the couch, before resuming trailing her fingernails up and down her legs._

"_That's better, isn't it?" she asked, looking back at her._

_Ginny smiled, "Much."_

* * *

Ginny's moans were raising in volume and becoming more frequent now, serving only to spur Hermione on. In a quick, smooth movement, she moved one of her hands down from the redhead's hip to insert two fingers inside of her, both women moaning in unison as she felt Ginny contract around her.

Quite suddenly, Harry sat up in the bed, making both of them freeze. Hermione raised her head from between Ginny's legs to look up at him worriedly as Ginny tried to slow her breathing.

He sighed slightly, turning his body around in the bed, rearranging his pillow before laying down on his stomach, breathing deeply and evenly.

"He must be asleep," Hermione said in a low voice, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched for more movement from him.

"Hermione, at this stage I don't care if he's awake or asleep," Ginny said quickly, sounding very frustrated.

The brunette grinned slightly, curling her fingers inside her and leaning back down to lick her clit again. "So, you'd be okay if he was watching."

"I don't fucking care, I just need you," the redhead murmured, hips jerking slightly as Hermione licked her again and slowly slid her fingers in and out of her.

* * *

"_So, how's work?" Ginny asked._

_Hermione smiled, "Same old, same old. People come in and I sell them books. Nothing much to report."_

_The redhead smiled back at her, "Did you end up setting up the muggle section of the bookstore?"_

"_Oh, yes, I did," Hermione said, grinning happily, moving her fingers around in quick, small circles as they made their way back up her thigh, and then down again. "It's been quite successful, actually."_

"_Well, that's good. Have you got anything to recommend?" Ginny asked, watching as Hermione's fingers came dangerously close to the hem of her Quidditch jersey._

"_Depends on what you're into," the brunette said, shrugging, her fingers accidentally-on-purpose trailing down to between the redhead's legs, and then moving them quickly back down to her knees. Noticing a small pause in Ginny's breathing, she couldn't help looking up at her and smirking slightly. "What do you like?"_

"_I think you know what I like," Ginny said, holding eye-contact with her. As their eyes locked, Hermione felt her stomach jump, noticing (perhaps not for the first time) how entrancing her eyes really were. There was a definite smirk there, but something else behind it. Just as she was beginning to realise what that look really looked like, they were interrupted._

"_Hey girls," Dean said tiredly, yawning widely as he entered the living room on the way upstairs, followed by Seamus and Malfoy._

"_Hey," they both said at the same time, breaking eye-contact to look at them._

"_We'll see you in the morning," Malfoy said quickly, noticing Ginny's lack of trousers and the position of Hermione's hands. He pushed Seamus and Dean towards the staircase and threw a smirk back at them, "Have a good night."_

"'_Night," Hermione called after them, before looking back at Ginny. She sighed slightly, "Maybe we should go to bed too."_

_Ginny smiled and nodded, "Alright."_

* * *

"Wait," Ginny moaned, her hips shuddering and undulating with Hermione's fingers and tongue.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up at her worriedly and ceasing in her movements, but leaving her fingers where they were.

"Come here," she murmured, tugging at her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, finally moving her hand as she slid back up Ginny's body to face her.

"Nothing, nothing," she said quickly, breathing hard and looking at her longingly. "I want to feel you too."

Hermione smiled and bit her lip as Ginny's fingers found their way to the hem of her tank top, "You had me worried for a second." She lifted her arms and let the redhead pull the unwanted piece of clothing from her body, before helping her push her pyjama bottoms down and kicking them down to the other end of the bed.

"That's better," Ginny said softly, pulling Hermione back on top of her, both women making contented murmurs as their naked skin made contact. "Remember, I must take you up on your challenge."

The brunette grinned and leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly, "Well, your hand should be here," she said through the kiss, taking one of her hands and guiding it down her body to her moist centre. "And I seem to remember mine being here," she murmured, returning her fingers to where they were before, and moving her thumb around to where her tongue had been.

"You're so wet," Ginny whispered with wide eyes, moving her fingers through her folds slowly, making Hermione groan softly.

"That'll be because of you," Hermione whispered back, moving her hips against Ginny's fingers.

* * *

_As they climbed the stairs together, Hermione couldn't help watching the way Ginny's arse moved. As they reached the top of the stairs, she tore her eyes away from the redhead's lower body, not sure if she should have been looking._

_Ginny opened the door quietly and walked into the bedroom, Hermione following. They quickly changed into their pyjamas before climbing into the bed together. Harry had managed to not take up too much room and was curled up next to the wall, leaving enough space for Hermione and Ginny to spoon._

_Even as they settled down in the bed together, Hermione had an inkling of what would happen that night. There was just _something_ about the way Ginny had been looking at her. Something that made her want to find out just what was so special about the star Chaser from the Holyhead Harpies._

* * *

They began to kiss again, and both women started to move their hips and fingers against each other, falling into synch easily and quickly. The thought that they were simply meant for each other ran through Hermione's mind fleetingly, before her mind shut down from the pure passion that was running through her body, seeming to singe every nerve-ending. They were moving faster together, neither woman caring if they woke Harry with their movements, both utterly consumed by passion and their lust for each other.

Their kiss was broken as the need for oxygen became too great, both women panting and moaning, lips still just touching and hips jerking against each other. The brunette could feel her lower abdomen bubbling up for her inevitable release, and she almost felt overcome with joy that Ginny was the one who was making her feel this way. It felt so comfortable, so right, _so incredibly good_.

Finally, she felt that delicious explosion, crying out Ginny's name and vaguely hearing the redhead do the same, but knowing instantly that they'd climaxed together, their toes curling and bodies tensing up for what felt like an age as they rode their orgasms out.

They collapsed down together, still inside each other and trying to steady their breathing. Hermione reluctantly rolled off Ginny, gently pulling her fingers from her, hardly believing what had just happened.

"Wow," Ginny murmured, raising her hand to inspect her fingers closely, before licking them clean.

"Mmm," Hermione murmured back, unable to vocalise anything else at that moment.

The redhead looked at her and grinned, "You okay?"

"Mmm," Hermione murmured, still breathing fast.

Ginny laughed softly and leaned over to kiss her lips gently, before rolling over to climb on top of her. "You sure you're okay?" she asked, kissing her again.

Hermione smiled and nodded, raising her hands to cup Ginny's cheeks, pulling her down for another kiss, "I just... find it hard to talk after... that."

"I think I like you like this," Ginny said, smirking as she took Hermione's wrists and pinned them above her head.

The brunette laughed weakly, "Well, considering you're the only one who's ever done that to me, I'll take that as a compliment."

The redhead smiled happily, releasing her wrists and rolling off her, pulling her close to cuddle into her side, "I'm glad it was me."

"So am I," Hermione replied, draping her arm across Ginny's abdomen and slipping a leg between hers. "Thank you," she murmured sleepily, resting her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes.

* * *

When they woke the next morning, they were alone in the bed together.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking blearily around the room.

"Don't know," Ginny murmured, opening one eye to look up at Hermione. "We forgot to put clothes back on last night, maybe he freaked out."

Hermione giggled at the thought of Harry waking up with two of his best friends naked in bed together and settled herself back down, resting her head on Ginny's shoulder again, "Who cares?"

Ginny laughed too, "Oh well. He's probably told everyone else now, too."

Hermione shrugged, "He could never keep his mouth shut."

Ginny smiled, "Is that okay?"

"Is what okay?"

"If everyone else knows."

Hermione smiled and looked up at her, leaning up to kiss her cheek softly, "I just want you. Whether that means everyone else knows or not is beside the point. Plus, after the way we were acting last night, I'd think it was quite obvious to everyone."

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, seems we're both shameless flirters."

Hermione grinned back at her and leaned up to kiss her lips this time, "It worked, didn't it?"

The kiss lasted for a couple seconds before Ginny said, "We should probably get up for breakfast."

"Why get up when we can have breakfast in here?" Hermione asked, smirking as she rubbed her thigh against the redhead.

Ginny grinned and pulled her closer to kiss her again, making her giggle through the kiss as she pushed her down and moved on top of her...

* * *

The End.


End file.
